Brad Jones
Lansing, Michigan | college= Colorado | draft= 2009 / Round: 7 / Pick: 218 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Brad Jones is an outside linebacker for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Packers in the seventh round of the 2009 NFL Draft. He played college football at Colorado. College career In 2008 Jones started all 12 games at outside linebacker, earning honorable mention All-Big 12; He was CU’s co-defensive player of the year, as selected by the coaches (Dave Jones Award). He racked up 78 tackles, of which 48 were solo and 14 for losses, including seven sacks. He also led the team in quarterback hurries with 14 and also forced two fumbles, had a pass breakup and three chasedowns (near sacks). In 2007 he started all 13 games including the Independence Bowl at the “sam” outside linebacker position, and posted 72 tackles on the year (45 solo), with six for losses including a pair of quarterback sacks. He also had nine third down stops, seven hurries, five tackles for zero and three passes broken up. In 2006 he played in all 12 games, starting 11 and he finished third on the team in tackles with 72 (41 solo). Though he had a season-low two stops at Kansas, he did make his first career interception against the Jayhawks. He had six third down stops on the season, and he was credited with half a quarterback sack against Iowa State, the first of his career. He also had two hurries and a pass broken up. In 2005 he played in all 13 games, including the Champs Sports Bowl (no starts), making 20 tackles on the year, including 16 solo and one for a loss, to go with two third down stops, a quarterback hurry and pass broken up. In 2004 he redshirted. Professional career Green Bay Packers He was drafted by the Green Bay Packers in the seventh round of the 2009 NFL Draft, and was forced into a starting role during the 2009 season after a season ending injury to linebacker/defensive end Aaron Kampman. Although taken in a lower round and didn't have many of the qualities expected for an NFL linebacker, Jones surprised many with a high degree of productive quality, producing four sacks and holding his own for the remainder of the season. Jones became the permanent starting outside linebacker when Aaron Kampman signed on with the Jacksonville Jaguars during the 2009-2010 off-season. Jones started the 2010 season opposite Packers Pro-Bowler Clay Matthews at outside linebacker. After battling a lingering injury, Jones suffered another injury against the Minnesota Vikings and was placed on injured reserve. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Brad Jones profile * Wikipedia - Brad Jones profile *Colorado Buffaloes bio Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers linebackers Category:Green Bay Packers current roster